Cello and Violin
by Angels Whisper
Summary: Harry plays cello to lessen his sorrow after Sirius´ death and catches the intrest of Severus. The rating is R for the later actions.[Complete with some corrections to previous chapters[283 minor corrections]
1. To see beyond sorrow

To see beyond sorrow 

Soft tunes floated in the quiet hallways, peeking into the empty classrooms and alcoves. The soft caress of lean fingers elected sad melodies from the instrument and the almost dreamy smile on the player's face would make poets grab their quills, would make them write odes to the mortal angel.

Soft black hair fell down to the cerubian face, shadowing the now closed eyes. Behind the hair was a lighting bolt- shaped scar, hiding from the prying eye. The subtle curls floated down to the shoulder blades that were moving in their black cotton prison.

The wooden instrument, if it could talk, would have sing on it's own accord. Sing for the loving touches of the young man, who played it.

The softest of sighs caressed it's wooden surface and the bow was lowered nearly to the ground. Still keeping his eyes closed, the boy wiped the tears from his cheeks. The music was his escape from the cruel world. From the world that had taken away everybody, who he had loved.

The slightly swollen lids opened and revealed the bright emerald eyes that held so much sorrow and pain behind them. Slowly he rised from his seat and placed his precious cello back on it's place, leaning against the wall.

The boy looked around and sighed again. He still was in his room, hidden from everyone in the Gryffindor tower. He kept his true life hidden in there, for he didn't want his sorrow to be displayed to everyone. He was safe there, safe from the good intentions of his friends and the tauntings of his foes.

"Sirius…"

The whisper faded in the shadows and more tears fell down his cheeks, over his jaw, disappearing into his collar. The flood of emotions forced the suffering boy on his knees, trembling with powerful sobs. The only thought in his tormented mind was that there was nobody for him to love, to love him.

"I can't love anymore…"

Tears rained down to the floor and the boy sobbed more violently. The only thing he yearned, was that somebody could see past his scar and past his name, to his heart and soul. That somebody could see who he really was.

¨¨¨¨

Severus Snape, the most feared teacher of Hogwarts, was patrolling the hallways, ready to take points from anyone foolish enough to be outside their dormitories at night. Hiding in the shadows the gloomy professor was able to let his normal scowl fade away and sometimes he smiled to himself. The reason he smiled was not the point taking, but sometimes it was the dance of the moonlight or the laughter in the Common Rooms. Severus Snape wasn't just the dark wizard everybody thought they knew, he was very sensitive and even romantic.

At the time he was walking near the Gryffindor tower and his smile faltered. The noble fools had always hated him, for no reason at all. They just hated him for what he showed them. Soft music was to be heard from the tower, but Severus first doubted his hearing. Nobody of the Gryffindor house would dare to rebel against Minerva McGonagall and her strict curfew. But then the music became louder and Severus identified the instrument to be a cello and somebody was playing sad tunes with it. Small tear escaped from the eye of the potions professor. He could feel the pain that the player was experiencing.

But he didn't know who would be able to play cello, normally the Gryffindors didn't have enough musicality to play anything. But the tunes were so pure, so innocent and so sad that Severus couldn't swallow the sob that escaped from his lips. He sat down on the stairs and listened to the melodies, almost swaying like a snake in the hands of the snake tamer. The music stopped and Severus snapped back to reality. He didn't hear anything from the tower anymore and he sighed deeply. He wanted to hear more from the player, his or her talents were magnificent.

Severus got up on his wobbly feet and he slowly made his way towards his rooms in the dungeons, his mind filled with the music from the mystery-player.

¨¨¨¨

"Harry! Time for breakfast!" Ron shouted through the portrait.

Harry got up from his bed reluctantly and he stumbled to the private bathroom he had in the Head Boy's room. Dumbledore had thought that Harry's depression would fade if he had some privacy of his own and with little meddling from Dumbledore, Harry had been made the Head Boy. But the Headmaster was just a wee bit wrong. Harry didn't cheer up at all, but now he didn't show his depression so obviously.

"Harry?" Hermione shouted, sounding worried.

"I'm coming, hold your horses."

Harry took the last glance at the mirror and sighed. "No wonder nobody loves me, I look like a scare crow." But he was wrong. Many of the girls were falling for him, for his hair and eyes, for the tall and lean body, but unfortunately most of the girls were falling for the scar. Everybody wanted to be seen with the famous Boy Who Lived, not with Harry. Sighing again Harry took his books and stepped outside to see his waiting friends.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked.

"Nothing."

Hermione was worried for his friend. Although Harry didn't show his pain and loneliness, Hermione knew that Harry yearned for love. Yearned so badly, that every time he saw Hermione and Ron sharing a hug or kiss, he seemed to fade away a bit more. And there wasn't much left anymore.

They walked to the Great Hall and Harry looked around and saw the adoring faces. Harry was more drawn to himself after he had defeated Voldemort. And the more he retreated to himself, the more the adoring audience loved the mystique that oozed from him. Harry sat down with his head hanging low and his shoulders hunched.

"Look Harry, you're not the only one who's brooding." Ron said, pointing towards the staff table with his head.

Harry looked up and saw that their Potions Professor was looking rather sinister, glaring at his omelette like it had done something to him. Looking more closely Harry saw the little hints that professor had been crying the whole night: he's eyes looked dull and his lids were slightly puffed, but nobody really noticed any of this. 'Nobody cares enough.' Harry thought and felt a pang of guilty. He had developed a crush on his gloomy professor during their private lessons before the war. But never had he acted for his feelings. He always thought that the professor would never love his formal enemy's son, a twenty years younger son. Even loving him as a friend was probably too much for the moody professor. So Harry just swallowed the lump from his throat and tried to kill his feelings, always failing. The young love just grew as the days went by. And now the squeeze in Harry's heart almost made him cry. Oh how he wanted to just go and hug all the worries away from his friend and professor.

Severus looked up and caught Harry's eyes. Occlumency lessons had brought them more and more together and they were friends, but to the rest of the school they were still enemies, although it ate both of them from the inside.

Dumbledore watched Severus' behaviour and noticed the sad and longing glance he had shared with Harry. Dumbledore might be old and little silly, he still knew what that glance meant. He knew that both of them wanted so much love, but neither of them was willing to open their hearts first. Too many times somebody had wounded them, made them believe that they weren't worthy of loving. It pained the Headmaster to see both of them slowly dieing and tried to figure out something to bring them together.

"Severus."

Severus returned to reality and looked at the Headmaster, looking tired and worn out.

"Yes Albus?"

"What's the matter? You look like Death himself."

"Nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, nothing."

Headmaster looked sternly at Severus and arched his white eyebrow, making the potions master wriggle on his seat. Dumbledore patted Severus' shoulder and looked deep into his eyes.

"Don't consider me stupid, dear Severus. I see that something is bothering you."

"It's something that even you can't solve." With that Severus got up and left the staff table and returned to his own chambers.

The Headmaster sighed deeply and he looked old and worn. The centuries were gaining on him and he felt so bad for his friend. But there just had to be something he could do to help Harry and Severus get together. And he was determined to find a way, like he always had done.

¨¨¨¨

The next night Severus found himself standing outside Gryffindor tower, waiting for the anonymous player to play his/her music again. At the same time he felt addicted to the music, but he also was confused. How was he able to forget his little crush on Harry so fast? For months he had pained after the young wizard, desperately wanting to hold him and inhale the sweet scent that purely belonged to Harry. But the couple tunes he heard last night had wiped his entire memory clean from Harry, filling it with the music that poured from the Gryffindor tower.

"I don't know who to love. Hell, I didn't even knew that I was capable to love." Severus murmured to himself and sighed. What was he doing? Waiting outside the portrait like a lovesick Hufflepuff.

Severus ran his fingers through his hair and started to walk back to his chambers, but stopped to his tracks when the soft music danced in the hallway and hypnotized Severus. He closed his eyes and slumped against the wall, sitting on the cold stone floor. The tunes were darker than last time, but it didn't lessen their beauty. Severus sighed, when he felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

"It's beautiful." voice spoke somewhere near.

Severus snapped awake and jumped to his feet, with his wand ready. The Headmaster stood in the hallway, looking at the professor kindly. He walked next to Severus and leaned against the wall, listening to the music.

"What is beautiful?" Severus asked, playing stupid.

"The music. I believe that is what you were listening to." Dumbledore answered, with the twinkle in his eyes.

Severus sighed and looked at the old Headmaster. "Yes, it is really beautiful. But I didn't knew that somebody in Gryffindor played cello."

"Ah, well. It's because the said player didn't want to bring it up. He wanted to keep the music to himself, as it is his only comfort these days." Headmaster said, looking little sad.

"He? Care to tell me his name?"

"Why you want to know his name?" Dumbledore asked, sternly looking at the deep black pools that Severus had as his eyes.

"I.. I.. The music.. It's just so beautiful." Severus stuttered and looked down to his feet.

"Harry."

Severus' head snapped up and he stared at the Headmaster, not believing his ears. "Excuse me, but did I hear correctly? Did you just say that Harry Potter is the player?"

"You heard me. Harry is the player. He started when he came to Hogwarts, I taught him myself. He just wanted something to calm him, something that he could really call his own. A tool to express his feelings."

"Oh my.." Severus was little lost. Now that his love for Harry was clued together with the love towards the music, his heart clenched painfully.

"What are your feelings toward the young man?" Dumbledore asked, looking very serious.

"I.. I think I love him." Severus said, looking little surprised by his own confession.

"Good. I think that both of you need the comfort and warmth of love. Try to make the boy open up again. Show him your love. Try to win his love." With these words Dumbledore walked away and left Severus standing in the hallway, with million thoughts flying around his head.

"I love him…"

The whisper died slowly, fading in the shadows. Severus slumped back down and listened to the music with the buzzing thoughts. He bowed his head down and shaky sob escaped his lips. He wanted to win the boy's heart, but it felt so difficult. Why would such handsome and young boy fall for his old and scarred professor? Severus cried for awhile and the tears cleared his head. He wasn't going to give up, he had survived Voldemort, he had survived the Last War, he had done so many difficult things, and this wasn't going to stop him.

¨¨¨¨

The next morning Severus started planning. He just had to convince Harry that he wasn't alone, but loved. Severus watched the boy's work in the Potions class and was surprised that Harry acted like nothing was wrong, but he did notice that the emerald eyes were clouded by sorrow from time to time. None of his friends did notice this, probably just because they wanted to believe that their precious friend was feeling well. Severus felt a stab in his heart. Why hadn't he noticed any of this earlier?

Once Harry looked up and noticed his teacher's examining glance and turned his head down. Slight blush rised on his pale cheeks and one single thought pounced up and down in his mind: does he know? Shaking off the thought Harry continued on brewing the potion, feeling the onyx eyes clued to his being.

Severus was thinking about, how smooth Harry's skin looked like, how sparkling those emerald eyes used to be. How he could make them shine again? Severus almost felt a light bulb blink over his head when he had an idea: he would approach the boy by music. Almost rubbing his hands together Severus continued to stare the oblivious boy, almost giggling.

¨¨¨¨

The next night Severus stood again outside the Gryffindor tower, this time he had a suitcase with him. With gentle hands he laid the suitcase down on the stairs and opened it. Inside on a bed of crimson velvet laid a violin, darkened by it's age and by the loving fingers that had touched the wooden instrument. Severus smiled softly, like a man meeting a very old friend.

Before picking it up Severus flicked his wand, casting a Silencing spell around himself, tweaking it just a bit: it didn't cover Harry, so the young Gryffindor would hear the music. Severus tucked the instrument under his jaw and sighed softly. He hoped dearly that the boy would hear his playing, he hadn't any idea what he should do if this wouldn't work.

Shaking off the negative thoughts Severus placed the bow on the strings and started playing the same song that Harry had played the first night. Small smile graced Severus' lips when the power of his playing got stronger and stronger. Not once did he play wrong and his heart was at the tip of the bow, making the soft melodies even softer.

Taken away by the music Severus didn't notice immediately, when the portrait opened a bit and a pair of emerald eyes looked at the dark man, widened by the surprise. Soon after that the boy was enchanted by the music and he stepped outside, looking intently at his professor and the holder of his heart.

Severus played the last note and jumped almost three foot in the air, when Harry sighed somewhere left of him. Severus spun around and saw Harry. Beaming smile made it's way to his lips before he could stop it. 'Oh, why bother? He's so adorable, looking so confused and.. happy.' Severus beamed at his student.

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"I'm.. fine, but why are you here? I didn't know that you could play violin."

"I.. I just wanted to play somewhere else that in the dungeons. This felt like a good spot, 'cause couple nights ago I heard someone playing cello. I thought that people wouldn't mind." Severus knew that his explanation was as leaky as boat made from emmental-cheese, but he hadn't thought about anything else to explain his odd behaviour. But it seemed to him that Harry swallowed the explanation with it's hook, line and sinker.

"So.." Harry said and blushed.

"So.. What?" Severus pushed the topic gently.

"I.. I think I'll go back to sleep. Good night sir."

"Good night Harry." Severus whispered, hoping that his little performance had at least little affect on his student, on his love. Severus sighed deeply and made his way back to the dungeons, the violin safe on it's velvet bed.

¨¨¨¨

A/N: the first chapter has come to an end, tell me what do you think? With the help of the little button you could tell me your thoughts.

This story has just begun, so stick around for more!


	2. Tiny steps of improvement

Tiny steps of improvement 

That night Harry went to bed totally confused. He had sat down with his cello, but before he even had played one note he had heard beautiful music floating from outside the Gryffindor tower. He was used to his own little dark and melancholy music, so the light and almost chipper music really did catch his ear. Unable to suppress his curiosity he warily stepped outside his own room and listened to the music some more before exiting the portrait to see who was playing. It would be an understatement if you would say that he was surprised when he saw his normally so gloomy professor smiling and playing violin, outside Gryffindor tower.

Captivated by the music Harry just stared at his professor, feeling the crush he had towards the older man grow into a something much bigger, love. He shook himself off from the trance when Severus stopped the song he was playing. Feeling little blush making it's way on his cheeks Harry sighed, making Severus nearly jump out of his skin. To Harry's major surprise Severus didn't sneer, or scowl or anything like that to him, just beamed. 'Much like Dumbledore.' Harry mused.

"Hello Harry. How are you?" Severus said, nodding his head as a greeting.

"I'm.. fine, but why are you here? I didn't know that you could play violin." Harry said, feeling little shy.

"I.. I just wanted to play somewhere else that in the dungeons. This felt like a good spot, 'cause couple nights ago I heard someone playing cello. I thought that people wouldn't mind."

Harry swallowed. He thought that he had put up the Silencing Charms, so that nobody would hear him. Apparently, he had forgotten.

"So.."

"So.. What?" Severus asked him back.

"I.. I think I go back to sleep. Good night sir." Harry made a hasty retreat back to the safety of his room, away from the too-big emotions towards his Potions professor.

"Good night Harry."

Harry just barely heard the last whisper when he nearly ran to his room and leaning against the wall next to the portrait hole. His heart was pounding inside his ribcage. 'Why he has to torture me so?' Harry thought and nearly burst into tears. His traitorous heart was once again loving and it hurt so much. Harry knew that Faith would somehow break his heart again. It seemed like his destiny, to be alone in the world, love and lost so many times that eventually his heart would be nothing less than a pile of flesh and scars.

Bitter thoughts floating around his mind, Harry laid down on his bed, still fully clothed. He tried to suffocate all the love he felt for Severus, but all those thoughts were drowned by the image of the professor playing the violin with the soft smile caressing his lips. Harry sighed and before he even realised, sleep had claimed him, lulling him to oblivion. His dreams, normally haunted by the deaths of his loved ones, were filled with Severus and his bright smile.

¨¨¨¨

The next morning Severus was anxious to see Harry, just to see how he was doing. But when Harry stepped in the Great Hall Severus' face fell. Harry had puffy, red eyes and he looked really, really sad. 'Did I do that?' Severus felt tears forming in his eyes and he just stared at his food, unable to eat anything from his plate. He never noticed that Harry looked at him with so much love in his eyes that it could melt even the most cold-hearted man or woman in the world.

Of course, this change of glances didn't go unnoticed by the Headmaster. Almost rubbing his hands together in glee, he smiled. 'Improvement has happened, muahhahhaa…' Mad laughter rang through the Headmasters head and he chuckled out loud. 'Am I mad or what…'

Severus looked strangely at Dumbledore, but shrugged the thoughts from his head. Sighing deeply he got up and headed back to his dungeons. All the way there he couldn't think anything else but the certain Gryffindor. 'I'm losing it.'

Sighing he said the password to his portrait of Dracula. "House of the cunning ones."

"Right you are."

Severus stepped inside his personal chambers and looked around him. The pupils hadn't seen this ever. And if they had, they wouldn't believe their eyes. Everybody thought that the gloomy potions professor lived in a cave, hanging upside down like a bat. But how wrong they were. The room was decorated with light colours and the walls were charmed to look like wood, although they still were solid rock. The furniture was golden brown leather and as comfortable as they could get. Major part of the wall space was covered with bookshelves, filled with novels and potion books. The room was the only place Severus felt cosy with. His role as the mean professor was just a cover. And how he hated to be the heartless bastard.

He stepped closer to his study table and picked up his violin. For three decades it had been his only friend. The only thing he had to himself. And now he had shared it with Harry. He caressed the polished surface with his long fingers. How he wanted the wood to be replaced with the soft and warm skin of Harry's cheek. Lonely tear made it's way down Severus' cheek when he thought about Harry's sorrowful face at the breakfast. He was ready to leave Harry alone, seeing how much pain he caused. 'I have to ignore the pain in my heart, so that the only thing that claimed it's place in there could be happy.'

Severus laughed bitterly. It was always like this. In his days at school he had had a crush on Sirius Black. But Sirius had never seen this. Always he chose to torture the Slytherin. But now the torturer was his former bully's Godson. How cruel can life become? Severus felt the urge to break down and cry. But he was stronger than that. He just swallowed the lump in his throat and placed the violin back on it's crimson velvet bed.

Severus walked slowly to his bathroom and looked at the mirror. His black hair was looking greasy, but it was just the texture, the silkiness made it shine, so it looked really greasy. His onyx eyes looked dull by the unshed tears. His nose was fixed a little time ago. During one Death Eater meeting his nose was broken and Madam Pomfrey had straightened it. Now it didn't look so hawk like but much.. Nicer.

"You do know that you're handsome, right?" the mirror said to him.

"How could I be?"

"You're looking at yourself, you should see it."

Severus sighed and splashed cold water to his face. He had to teach first years in couple minutes. Oh joy. He straightened his robes and took a final look at his appearance. Scary, as always. He sighed softly. How he wanted to look like Dumbledore. Minus the white beard and twinkling eyes. He wanted to look so friendly that the pupils wouldn't fear him. But we all have our roles. Sighing again he stalked away from his rooms and to the potions classroom.

¨¨¨¨

That night Harry laid on his bed, idly tracing odd patterns on his bedspread.

"How can I tell Severus that it was I who played the cello?" Harry asked from the mute walls of his room, never receiving answer.

"How can I tell Severus that I love him?" he asked the next question. Still the walls held their thoughts to themselves.

"How can I make him mine?" he asked the last question. Still, no answer.

Harry sighed deeply and looked at the canopy of his four-posted bed. The hanging weren't the usual Gryffindor crimson or gold, but they were floating silver silk. Harry reached out his hand and ran his hand on the material, memorizing the feeling. 'His hair must be as soft.' he thought silently. Sighing again Harry flung his arm over his eyes, not wanting to see anything. But his inner eye betrayed him. He did see something, Severus playing the violin to be exact.

"Okay, that does it." Harry snapped and sat up.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy."

Harry got off the bed and went to his cello, packing it on it's own bag. Carefully he placed several invisibility charm on it, to hide it from everyone's eyes. Accompanied by a charm to make it lighter the cello was ready. Harry raised it to his back and headed towards the door. He thanked every existing god for the fact it was lunch time and everybody was at Great Hall. So he had clear path. Looking as innocent as possible Harry made his way down to the dungeons and to a room he had found few weeks ago on his little adventures on the hallways.

The room was built so that the acoustic was as perfect as possible. But it was almost as gloomy as his beloved Potions Professor, so Harry grabbed his wand and started chanting an incantation. Soon the walls looked like covered with the finest silver-grey silk, but they still were stone, for otherwise the acoustic would be ruined. (A/N: I haven't the slightest clue how these things go, but…)

The next thing he did was charming several candles floating around, casting their own soft light in the dark. Not wanting his intention to be too obvious, with just the light of candles, he lighted the fire to roar in the fireplace. 'Perfect.'

Harry unstrapped the cello from his back and gently he placed the invisible instrument next to the wall, removing the charms from it. Harry started to chant the incantation to build up a silencing charm, modified to allow only him and Severus to hear the music. Little out of breath Harry summoned a chair to himself, exactly in the middle of the room. Harry looked down on himself and frowned. He wanted to impress his professor, but his clothes wouldn't give the needed impression. Baggy jeans and t-shirt just wouldn't do. Mumbling curses under his breath Harry left the room, after placing several locking charms on the door. He sprinted up the stairs and into his room. Lady Luck was still with him, nobody was seen in the Common room, so he had free way to his dormitory.

He kneeled in front of his trunk and went through his clothes. After few minutes search he founded what he was looking for. The brand new black jeans were just tight enough to show his slim body, but they didn't feel uncomfortable. Quickly he changed his baggy jeans off and pulled the new jeans on. Throwing his shirt on his bed he continued to look for a shirt topless.

"A-ha!" he said loud, when he found his last Christmas present from Hermione. It was a tight silk button-up shirt and it's black colour matched exactly the colour on his jeans and hair.

Satisfied with his outfit Harry exited the dormitory and the Common room and the Gryffindor tower. Casually he walked through the quiet hallways of Hogwarts, listening to his nearly non-existing footsteps. His dragon-hide boots were simmering black and they were enchanted to quiet down their wearers steps. All in all, Harry looked like a shadow in his black clothes and if somebody would be walking in the hallway, they wouldn't notice Harry, so well hidden he was.

Breathing deeply to calm down his heart Harry stepped back inside the chamber and picked the cello from it's place, taking his place on the chair Harry took the instrument between his knees.

"Here goes nothing." Harry muttered to the silence.

Closing his eyes Harry placed to bow to the strings and started playing slow and gently music that just floated from his heart to his fingers. The vibratos of the notes felt all the way up his spine, making the fine hair on back of his neck stand up. The beaming smile that had graced Severus' lips came back to his mind, giving the music a new layer. Harry's fingers took their lead and played about the warm feelings that were honed in Harry's heart towards his professor.

¨¨¨¨

"Peace at last.." Severus sighed silently when he made his way towards his chambers. He started to unbutton the few top buttons of his robes.

The only thing he wanted to get was a nice strong drink of Firewhiskey and his favourite Charles Dickens novel and sit down on his couch in front of the fire in his most comfortable pyjamas and just let the world play it's course. He had decided that he would leave the Gryffindor alone. It was best this way. 'It would never work, he's too young. He deserves someone his own age, with beautiful face and better reputation.' Severus sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. The black strands fell back on their places, shadowing his face slightly.

Severus made his way through the empty hallways, unconsciously humming the song Harry had played at the night, the song Severus played last night. What he didn't notice, at first, was that he hummed the song at the same time as the song was played somewhere near. Severus froze on his tracks, stopping to listen, wanting to believe his ears. Soon he started to follow the music, mesmerized by the warmness in the melody. The song was the same as last night and the night before, but something was different. The notes were played softer and it sounded like the player poured his heart in the music. For the player was no longer mystery to Severus, he recognized the style to belong none other than Harry Potter.

Stepping slowly he walked down the hallway and stopped again when he located the room. Unlike normally, there wasn't a portrait covering the doorway, instead there was just simple door. Severus extended his shaking hand and turned the knob slowly. The door opened without a creak and Severus stepped cautiously inside. It would be an underestimate to say that Severus was impressed.

His jaw dropped nearly to the floor when the sight opened fully to his eyes. Harry sat in the middle of the room, squeezing the instrument gently between his black denim covered legs and his well-defined arms moved gently inside the black silk sleeves. The floating candles casted their lights and shadows across Harry's face, making him look like immortal being. The black lashes casted their own shadows to his slightly pink cheeks and the smallest of smiles softened his lips. Severus gathered all his willpower to keep from running to Harry and picking him into his arms, to be showered with kisses and all the love Severus' heart could give.

Harry played the last note and lifted his head, making the long and soft hair fall back from his face. Harry breath deeply and opened his eyes. Needless to say he was little surprised to see his professor standing in the doorway staring at him in awe. The small smile grew just a hint and he motioned Severus' to step inside. Numbly he stepped inside and closed the door.

"That was.. beautiful." he finally managed to say to Harry.

"Thank you."

"So.. It was you who played in the Gryffindor tower." Severus said smiling.

"Yeah.. I didn't tell you immediately, because I was hypnotized by your music." Harry said, blushing slightly. Severus smiled softly and shook his head slightly amused.

"It's okay. So, how long have you played?"

"Since my first year here."

"Almost seven years. You're really good with this."

"Thank you. How long have played the violin?" Harry asked kindly.

"For 32 years."

Harry looked at him in awe and then smiled. The little smile melted Severus from inside and he wanted to take Harry with him to someplace far away, where no-one could hurt them. A place just for them. A place where they would live through the decades, just enjoying each others company and music.

"So you're a master with the violin. Two time master. Potions and Violin." Harry blushed and looked down, feeling ashamed because he knew that he was rambling. However Severus smiled goofily, knowing that the expression didn't quite belong to his reputation, but who cares?

"Thank you." Severus said and bowed slightly to Harry.

"Umm.. You said that you wanted to play somewhere else than the dungeons.. Well this room is in the dungeons, but you could play here.. I mean if you want to.." Harry groaned inwardly. 'I'm rambling, AGAIN!'

Severus kept his chuckle inside and just smiled widely. "Sounds wonderful. Thank you."

Harry smiled back at him and nodded. Severus sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "So much I hate to leave your company, but I have work to do. Good Night Harry."

"Good Night sir."

"Severus. Just call me Severus when there's nobody else around."

"Okay.. Severus."

Severus smiled again, feeling like a toothpaste commercial, but if he wanted to look something else than a gloomy bat-like potions professor, he had to smile and look more happy.. Or something. Bowing his head slightly Severus exited the room, fighting the urge to jump around sing something. But he felt so giddy, Harry had taken the next step.

¨¨¨¨

When Harry was sure that the potions professor had gone he undid the silencing charm and slumped to the floor smiling goofily. His insides were all one puddle, melted down by the bright smiles of one Severus Snape. Harry hugged himself and giggled. He was making tiny steps of improvement and hopefully some day they would take him to Severus' arms and heart. Sighing contently Harry got himself up and he laid his cello on the corner of the room before blowing the candles. Carefully he closed the door before making his way back to Gryffindor tower, back to his bed and to dream about the deep pools of black almost twinkling with laughter that were the eyes of one Severus Snape.

¨¨¨¨

A/N: whoah, second chapter.. hopefully you liked it..

Some reviews requires an answer:

Enthaltan: I meant that Harry stopped playing and then the bow touches the ground. : )

Necromant: I first thought about that too, but then.. well they have had a hard past so they just don't jump on each others arms and kiss the other senseless. So I let them hone the relationship in peace. : )

elly the white: that's the point. Severus is so galloused and everything, but the music is so beautiful that it makes even the toughest of the tough ones cry..

Deirdre Riordan: thank you for your offer but I have a beta already.. : )

Lady Darkness13: I think I know the fic you are referring to.. and I admit that it gave me this idea..

Charles D. Ward: do I? I kinda based this story, or at least the start of it, on Apocalyptica's song Faraway… : )

I want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews, you know who you are, they make the writing easier.. I also want to apologise that Severus and Harry are little OOC, but hey, it's the way I see them… : ) And hopefully you enjoyed this chapter too..

Until next time, keep on reading and reviewing!

Luv, Angels Whisper

¨¨¨¨¨¨

28/3/05 : I edited this chapter due to a review made by relative1983. You were right, it was a bit mystic about the time of the day. I slightly modified it, so maybe it makes more sense now… : )


	3. And it begins

**And it begins**

If somebody would have seen Severus when he woke up, the witness would probably have had an heart-attack. Naïvely you would think that in the head of the Potions professor wouldn't be anything even remotely sexual, but according to the blissful smile and the tented blanket Severus was having a really, really steamy and pleasant dream.

Moaning he stretched his lean built body like a happy cat, groaning softly at the sinful feeling of the silk sheet gliding over his sensitive member. Yes, Severus Snape, the master with the billowing robes slept naked (A/N: I don't know about you, but the mere image of that makes me drool.) and now he had little "problem" to take care of.

Taking his time he swiftly moved his hand down his broad chest, paying carefully attention to his pebble like nipples that graved for attention. Murmuring incoherent things Severus pinched the sensitive flesh, sending flashes of pleasure through his body.

Inside his mind he saw a head covered with long black hair leaning over him, nibbling his chest with his lips and teeth. Big emerald eyes looked up on his eyes, lust making the jewel like eyes glow like the ones of a cat. Severus almost heard purring from his younger lover and it alone almost made him come.

In the reality Severus' hand moved down south and he wrapped his long elegant fingers around his aching member, electing hoarse moans to pass from his lips. Moving his hand up and down he started to pant. Bucking his hips he pleasured himself, although in the land of dreams it was Harry who teased him to the edge with the strokes of his hand and licks and kisses placed on his being by the very much kissable lips.

Screaming hoarsely his love's name Severus came to his own hands and finally he returned to the reality. Soft blush crept to his cheeks when he realise just how erotic, but at the same time romantic, his dream was. Muttering a cleaning spell he removed the sticky sperm from his stomach and sheets. Running a hand through his hair he woke himself completely up.

"Holy fuck.." he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Sighing he glanced at the wizards' clock on his night stand. It nearly yelled at him that he was late. Breakfast was almost ended and he was due to teach fourth year Hufflepuffs and Rawenclaws in half an hour. Muttering some curses that would have made even Voldemort pale at horror, if the greatest bastard in the history of Wizarding world would be still alive, Severus flung his long legs of the bed and landed on the cold stone floor.

"Shit!"

Still naked, he walked to the bathroom to take a hasty shower. Nothing would make him even more grumpy, but he had no other option. The student's were going to have a hell of a day enduring the pissed off Potions professor.

¨¨¨¨

The day passed by on wings for Harry, for he was quite anxious to see Severus again. He had double potions on the afternoon. The only thing shadowing it was the fact that they had to share the lessons with Slytherins. After Draco Malfoy had made a sort-of a truce with the Gryffindor trio the other Slytherins were really pissed off. They still consider Draco as their "leader", so they left him alone, but they were ten times more cruel to the Gryffindors. And just how much Draco tried to make them stop, they just made it worse. So it was going to a hell, but it didn't matter so much to Harry, he was way too happy to spend two hours with Severus in the same room. Although he would prefer them alone in the music room, playing together. Or he did prefer more the fantasy of them snogging each other silly. But he had to settle for watching Severus scare the crab out of the students.

¨¨¨¨

"Silence!" Severus roared behind his desk.

In a blink of an eye the room fell silent and in the smothering silence there were numerous gulps heard. Severus gave everyone, minus Harry and Draco, the infamous Death-Glare. The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Thank you. Since I have no intention of hearing cauldrons blowing up, I've got a pop quiz for you. The questions are from everything you've learned during your years in these lessons, so I want to see high grades."

Harry groaned inwardly. Severus was on a very foul mood. Then he concentrated on the quiz and surprisingly he found it very easy. 'Severus will be happy.' Harry smiled and answered the questions calmly.

"Times up! Return the parchments on my desk and you're free to go." Severus told them after two hours. Few incoherent protests were heard, probably somebody's test was still unfinished.

Harry made it slowly, wanting to stay for a little chat with Severus. Ron stumped out from the classroom, muttering curses under his breath all the way and he failed to notice that Harry had left behind. Hermione looked questioningly at Harry, but soon she just shrugged it off. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors ran from the classroom and nobody noticed that Severus had his head buried in his hands.

"Severus? What's wrong?" Harry asked kindly, approaching his teacher.

Severus groaned and slit one of his eyes open. He look at Harry and all Harry wanted to do, was to take the suffering Potions professor on his arms and hug all the worries off.

"Just a nasty headache, it's all."

Harry managed to stop himself from cooing and chose to help his love. Silently he stepped behind his professor and laid his satchel on the ground. Not once Severus showed that he was aware his student's movements. Carefully Harry placed his fingers on Severus' temples and startled his professor. Soon the fright passed and Severus moaned when Harry's quite talented fingers sent waves of relief through his throbbing skull. Harry smiled softly and applied little pressure to his massage. Severus leaned backwards and closed his eyes.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"Having severe headaches after Voldemort induced sleeps gives you a pretty good idea. I learned on myself."

Severus just groaned his comment and surrendered to Harry's talented hands. The moans coming from his professor and loved one were stirring Harry's groins. He moved his hands to the slender neck and continued his massage there. Harry almost winced from sympathy when he felt the really, really tense muscles under the satin skin. No wonder Severus had killer headaches (A/N: I know from experience, my neck and shoulders are like rock.). Softly coaxing the muscles he managed to untie few knots.

Severus felt like he was dead and shipped to heaven. For the first time for a very long time he felt the blood circulate in his head too. All he wanted to do was melt to a puddle on Harry's feet and just worship him. He could settle for devouring this angel sent from above. It was the time when Harry slipped his hands down the broad shoulders and to Severus' chest. For a second Severus thought that Harry was going to stop, but was snapped from his mourning when Harry started to unbutton the buttons on the robes.

"Wha.. What are you doing Harry?" Severus asked stupidly.

"Just going to help your robes off. Your upper back is like a field of potatoes, so I thought I would do something to it while I'm at it. That is, if you don't mind it?" Harry explained, feeling like a child caught from the cookie jar with crumps on his face.

"No, go on. You just startled me."

Harry chuckled softly and helped his professor from his robes and removed his own as well. Under them Severus wore black jeans and a white t-shirt and Harry was looking good in his tight black jeans and t-shirt. Fortunately Severus didn't saw this outfit right away, he would have lost his long lost blood circulation from his head. All the blood would have pooled on his groins.

Harry continued on kneading the flesh with his fingers. Severus felt like a happy cat and soon a purr escaped from his lips and it earned a soft laugh from Harry. Wanting to get another purr, Harry selected a particularly vicious knot from Severus' shoulder and started to tease it to open up. Severus didn't purr, but he moaned in ecstasy. It was all Harry needed to drain all his blood from his head.

"Oh God.." Severus moaned breathlessly.

Harry had to fight the urge to jump on the older man's lap and claim Severus as his own. But he managed to suppress this urge. Just barely.

¨¨¨¨

Severus head was getting really foggy and so he ignored the fact that anybody could just walk on them. Absentmindedly he thought that he really didn't mind. There wasn't anything illegal happening. It was in the rulebook of Hogwarts that a student over 16 and a teacher can infact have a relationship, if both parties are willing. And Harry was just kindly helping him. So nothing naughty in here.

"Severus!" Harry snapped amused.

Severus groggily opened his eyes and looked at Harry who was now sitting on the edge of the table and he was looking at his professor's eyes smiling.

"What?"

"I've called you for about three times and you were just ignoring me." Harry chuckled.

"Sorry, must be dosing off."

"Well, I don't blame you."

Severus smiled sleepily and was about to fall asleep on his desk when Harry shook him gently. Whining like a little child Severus fixed a sleepy glare on Harry, which he just brush off.

"Come on, I'll help you to your chambers. These were your last lessons, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, come on."

Harry took Severus' arm and guided it around his shoulders and he took a good grip around Severus' waist. Surprisingly they were almost the same size, although Severus still was couple inches taller. Both were silently enjoying the closeness when they made slowly way along the hallway. Harry didn't even notice when his hand slipped down and cupped Severus' hip, but Severus sure noticed it, although he still was sleepy. His breath hitched in his throat.

Harry asked him something, but he didn't catch it. "What?"

"What is your password?"

"Mmm.. House of the cunning ones."

"Right you are." Dracula in the portrait answered him.

"'House of the cunning ones'? That's a mouthful."

Severus tried to laugh, but it ended as a yawn. Harry took pity of him and guided him towards the bedroom. Harry took a quick look around and it took his breath away. The living room was breathtaking and he made a very good imitation of a goldfish. Severus saw this from the corner of his eye and he smirked inwardly. He knew that Harry would be thrilled to see the rest of the chambers so they soon continued the path towards Severus' bedroom.

"You've got really beautiful place here." Harry murmured.

"Thank you."

The bedroom was really a sight to see. The king size bed was in the middle of the room and it was surrounded by flowing black silk that was hanging from the roof. The walls were painted with dark crimson and there were candleholders scattered around the room. It was really romantic and at the same time it was made for long nights filled with breathy moans and searching hands. Harry wondered briefly just how many people Severus had brought here. Probably too many to count, he thought bitterly, jealousy filling his head.

"Okay, now get to bed." Harry murmured and guided Severus towards his bed.

Ready to place Severus to the pool of black and red silk Harry leaned just a tad bit too much on top of the bed and when he let go off Severus, Severus hadn't pull his arm away from Harry's shoulder and they both fell on the bed. Somehow Harry ended up sprawled under Severus, his face against the other man's neck. Severus was neatly tucked between Harry's long and slender legs. Both of them blushed heavily when they realised what had happened.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry.." they both uttered at the same time.

Harry lifted his face and in that instant he was captured by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Severus' black eyes were slightly clouded by sleep, but there was also much burning feelings towards the younger man under him.

Severus couldn't keep him emotions or actions in check and he gave up to his temptation. Slowly he lowered his lips on the softer ones that belonged to Harry. Like reading the older man's thoughts Harry raised his head just a bit so their lips met in the middle. The kiss was slow and sweet and they both just went for it. Sighing happily Harry raised his hand to Severus' hair, twirling it around his fingers. Severus was the one to bring the kiss to the next level.

Very gently he licked Harry's bottom lip, asking Harry to open up. Happily Harry obliged and low moan vibrated through his throat when the tip of Severus' tongue swept over his tongue all the way. Severus forgot every thought about being tired when Harry pushed his tongue past Severus' and they engaged themselves to the heated kiss. All the time they kept their hands on safer places, not wanting to rush things.

When the need for oxygen came too great they reluctantly let go of their liplock. Harry nearly purred and reached to snatch a little kiss from Severus. The Potions professor chuckled slightly and leaned his forehead against Harry's, sighing contently. Harry looked up on the black eyes and a goofy smile crept to his lips.

"How did we end up here?" he asked softly.

"I don't know about the details, but I don't complain."

"Neither do I."

They smiled at each other before sharing a little kiss. Harry reached out his hand and caressed Severus' cheek. Happily Severus' leaned into the touch, purring like a happy cat.

"I thought you were tired." Harry murmured fondly.

"I was, but not anymore." The sentence was clearly fighting with the huge yawn.

Harry chuckled. "Now. Sleep. You."

"Only if you stay here with me."

"Sounds good to me."

Almost jumping up and down with joy Severus grinned and kissed Harry again. When he got off from the sweet trap of Harry's legs he dropped on his side next to Harry, looking at him carefully. Seeing the worry in Severus' eyes Harry took his hand to his own.

"I'm afraid that I wake up and see that all of this is just a dream."

Harry cocked one of the pitch black eyebrows and smirked. Before Severus had time to ask what the smirk meant Harry attacked him and pinched the soft pale skin on Severus' waist that had been exposed when they had fallen to the bed. Severus yelped and pinned Harry back beneath him.

"Why did you do that? It hurts.." Severus pouted.

"I proved that you aren't sleeping."

Severus mock-glared him and returned to his side. He pulled Harry closer to him, face to face. Harry rubbed his nose against Severus' and smiling contently they both soon fell asleep, feeling sure that now they had everything.

¨¨¨¨

A/N: well that was the third chapter, hopefully you enjoyed yourselves.

Thank to all the reviewers, I appreciate every single one of you and thank from the bottom of my heart.

athenakitty: yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.

Prophetess Of Hearts: to express his feelings, I think I said.. he is a sad, sad lad, with the past with the Dursleys and all..

Elebereth: one tries to do it's best.. big smile thank you..

Immortal Memories: you would think so, but I think that it suites them…

dablksaiyangurl: I don't play either of them, but I'm great fan of cello-music and my friend plays violin and this fic is kinda dedicated to her.

MustIBeAMalfoy: thank you.. bows deeply with a grin

A/N: well thanks to everyone one more time, more is coming with Cello and Violin. I'll see all then.. waves and returns to type out the story

Luv, Angels Whisper


	4. Somebody finds out

Somebody finds out 

Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was walking along the hallways of the castle, smiling almost devilishly. After long thinking he had come up with an idea regarding Severus and Harry and how to get them together. Almost rubbing his hand in glee, he made his way to Severus' chambers.

"Hello Headmaster." the portrait of Dracula greeted him.

"Hello to you too, Count. Is Severus there?"

Dracula looked little awkward. "Yes he is, but.."

"Splendid. 'House of the cunning ones', I believe the passwords is."

Dracula sighed deeply and nodded. "Right you are." and swung aside.

Dumbledore smiled beamingly at him and stepped inside. Yet again he was little blown away by the beauty of the chambers. No matter how good friend of Severus' he was, he had still hard time to believe just how.. poetic or something akin to that the potions professor could be. Snapping back to reality Dumbledore took a peek in Severus' private office, seeing him no where. Brow furrowed he checked Severus' small library. Still no sight of the man. The Headmaster was getting frustrated. Then he checked Severus' bedroom, albeit he didn't want to wake him, for the Potions was really pissed if waken forcefully.

The sight that greeted him was at the same time very beautiful and little disappointment. Disappointment because now Dumbledore's grand plan was blown in to the wind and very beautiful because Severus and Harry were wrapped tightly into each others arms. Small smiles graced their lips and for a long, long time they both looked peaceful. Tiptoeing his way back to the living room the Headmaster smiled.

He took a seat in one of the soft chairs in front of the fireplace and made himself comfortable. He wanted to wait the two lovers to wake up and have a chat with them.

¨¨¨¨

Harry was the first one to wake up. He stretched his long legs and sighed. Blinking lazily he opened his eyes and then smiled brightly. Severus' face was only inches away from his and he looked so handsome. Planting a butterfly light kiss on the tip of the potions professors nose Harry tried to awake him. It didn't work. 'Time to bring up the big guns.' Harry thought smirking.

Carefully he rolled them over so he had Severus under him and he was straddling the narrow hips. Harry bowed down and captured Severus' lips in gentle kiss, so soft that it was more like a dream than a kiss. This coaxed a little moan from Severus and a tightening of his arms around Harry's midsection. Harry smiled to the kiss and deepened it by nibbling Severus' lower lip with his teeth. This was the thing to wake up the sleeping professor. His eyes shot open and the black of his eyes showed surprise. When his eyes found the emerald ones he relaxed and pulled the younger man into a warm French kiss.

"Mmm.. Yummie.." Harry muttered and lowered his head so that the long black hair fell to shadow their faces.

Severus took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh scent of green apples. Harry looked adoring down on him and smiled. 'I finally have him..' they both thought at the same time, oblivious to the thoughts of the other one.

"Good evening to you two.." a voice told them from the door.

Harry's head snapped back and his hair flew away from his face. In matter of seconds, or less, he had his wand in his hand and pointed towards the intruder. Although Severus was still under him, he too pointed his wand towards the door. When they saw that it was just Dumbledore they lowered their wands.

"Thank you sir, you just gave me a heart-attack." Harry growled while putting his wand away.

"That was not my intention." Dumbledore looked at them with that ever-present twinkle in his eyes.

Harry and Severus glared at the same time at the Headmaster, earning a chuckle. 'Damn the old coot.' Harry thought and rolled away from Severus and the bed. Nodding curtly to the Headmaster he exited to the living room, intending on finding the loo.

Severus got off the bed too and barely managed to control himself before growling to the Headmaster. It had little effect on the old man and he returned to the living room. Severus muttered a spell to make his robes look not-so-rumbled and then followed the Headmaster.

¨¨¨¨

'Shit, shit, shit!' Harry cursed silently in the bathroom, trying to make himself presentable again. 'Dumbledore probably kicks me and Severus out of this school. Although.. That would give me a opportunity to live with Sev..' His mood was pretty much non-plussed when he finally emerged from his refuge and marched to the living room.

Dumbledore was sitting in the armchair again and his well-known twinkle was in his eyes when he followed Harry's manoeuvre to the couch next to Severus. He doubted that Harry and Severus even noticed that their hands entwined together, giving each other their support.

"No need to look so sour. I'm not going to explode at you. On the contrary, I'm very happy that you've finally got together." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry's jaw fell and he started to stutter. "Wha-.."

Dumbledore chuckled and fished through his pockets and came up with a tin can. "Lemon Drop?"

Severus and Harry both declined the Headmaster's offer and he just shrugged, popping one into his own mouth. "Yes, back to business. Harry, there aren't any rules about teacher-student relationships. You're off-age and what I've gathered you're both willing so there's nothing against this relationship."

Severus almost smiled and he gently ran his thumb over Harry's knuckles. The Headmaster nodded his farewells and walked to the portrait hole. "Keep me posted, I love good love stories." he chimed in before exiting.

Harry sighed deeply and looked at the now-empty armchair. "Wow.. Never saw that one coming.."

Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and brought his closer to him. "I did, actually. For I haven't been completely honest with you." Severus murmured.

Harry backed away slightly, fearing for what Severus had to say. "No need for that. But as I was saying, I already knew who was the cellist before you told me. Dumbledore told me and quite frankly told me to go for it."

Harry sighed again and leaned against Severus. Severus gently brought him to his lap and cradled him, love pooling in his heart. Harry's heart gave a little flip of joy. This was the first time for both of them to feel this content.

"I love you." they both said it at the same time.

Eyes wide they looked at each other, fearing that the other would be regretting his words. But the love was clearly evident in their eyes and soon great big smiled graced their lips. Severus got up to his feet and the spun around the room, taking Harry with him. Harry laughed loudly and gripped Severus' shoulders in tight grip.

"You truly are a gift from above, my angel." Severus whispered, holding Harry as close as possible. One crystal-like tear made it's way down his cheek.

"What's this?" Harry asked and kissed the tear away, smiling softly.

"Sorry.." Severus hugged Harry closer.

Harry sighed happily and leaned his head against Severus' shoulder.

¨¨¨¨

Severus and Harry decided to keep their love hidden for the time being, although it brought great pain to both of them. But as it was only few months 'til Harry's graduation, they thought they could manage. One thing left unnoticed. They completely ignored the sharp eyes of Harry's friends and other professors.

It didn't took many moments from Hermione to realise that Harry's depression had vanished into thin air. The dark-haired Gryffindor was laughing and joking with his friends like before his depression, and that made Hermione think.

"Harry?" she decided to question his friend at the breakfast table.

"Hmm?" Harry voiced absent-mindedly, his eyes vacant.

"Have you found yourself a girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

Harry almost choked in his pumpkin juice he was sipping at the moment and Ron started to whack his back. "What!"

"I asked, have you found yourself a girlfriend?"

Ron patted Harry's shoulder and smiled widely. "A-ha! I knew it, I knew it! Come on mate, tell us who the lucky lass is?"

Harry blushed bright red up to the roots of his hair. "There's no girl.."

"Don't lie to me, I know that face. Come on, who is she?"

"He.." Harry muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I said, he. It's a he." Harry said little louder and left his shocked friends at the table and marched out the Great Hall, followed by four pairs of eyes; Hermione's, Ron's, Dumbledore's and Severus'.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower to get his books and other necessary things before heading towards his first class, which was.. Potions. (A/N: never saw that coming, did you:) ) He stood outside the door, waiting Severus to finish his breakfast.

"Well, will wonders never cease? Mr. Potter is early in Potions." Severus usual barb was missing it's usual malice.

"Cut the act, there's nobody listening." Harry chuckled.

Severus chuckled lightly and folded Harry into a big warm hug. Harry breathed deeply the intoxicating scent of his love. Herbs, the various fumes from different potions mixed together with the essence of Severus, creating perfume that was pure heaven to Harry. Severus pressed light kisses on Harry's forehead, closing his eyes in the mean time. It felt so right to hold Harry in his arms. They fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle. He hugged Harry tighter, never wanting to let go. Harry snuggled closer to the embrace and sighed deeply.

"What did the Granger girl badger you about?" Severus whispered.

"She was convinced that I was seeing a girl." Harry muttered.

Severus snorted. "Well, hopefully you set her straight."

"I told that 'it's a he', but I didn't tell that it's you."

"Why not?" Severus couldn't help to feel little disappointed, Harry didn't want his friends to know about them.

"She would have her knickers in a twist. And most importantly, I want you all to myself." Harry looked straight to Severus' eyes, the love shining in the emerald depths.

Severus felt silly grin taking over his face and he spun Harry around, his laugh ringing through the hallways. Harry joined in the joy and clutched tighter on Severus. When the spinning stopped, Severus placed Harry back to his feet and snatched him into a long and gentle kiss, filled with warmess and love. Moaning quietly Harry melted to the kiss and held tightly on Severus' shoulders.

¨¨¨¨

Hermione and Ron watched sadly at the stiff back of their friend when he dashed off the Great Hall. They hadn't meant anything by their questioning, but the dark-haired Gryffindor hadn't noticed this. Now they thought that their friend was really pissed with them.

"'Mione?" Ron voiced warily.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Did I understand correctly Harry's statement? He's gay?"

"I came into same conclusion. What a surprise.." Hermione was really out of it and looked really dazed.

"Oh, please. You didn't notice?" Seamus snorted from their side.

Hermione and Ron turned to stare at their Irish friend. "What are you saying?" Ron asked.

"I've known Harry's preferences for over a year. It's so clear that I think you've been blinded by it."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other confused. Hadn't they really noticed this? What kind of friends they were?

"Seamus? Have you seen who Harry have been dating?"

"No, but I know who has caught our friends eyes."

"WHO!" Hermione and Ron shouted together.

"I'm not the one to tell you. You should ask from Harry." Seamus surprised them with his solidarity towards his roommate.

Hermione and Ron grabbed their stuff and ran out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor tower. They didn't find Harry there so they ran to their first class, Potions, thinking that Harry would be there. They stopped to their tracks when they heard two people laughing, instantly recognizing one of them to be Harry. They smiled widely; Harry hadn't laughed in a long, long time and it was music to their ears. But the other laugh was unfamiliar to them. It was deep and little raspy, but really silky.

"I wonder who it is.." Hermione whispered to Ron.

Ron nodded his opinion and they tiptoed to take a peek around the corner. What they saw made them gasp in surprise and scramble back away from the corner. Ron was much, much paler than normally and Hermione's eyes were wide in surprise. They had seen Harry and Severus kissing softly and the Severus- part blew their mind.

"Did you..?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yeah.."

"I mean.."

"I know.."

"You should be furious. It was Snape that was kissing our friend." Hermione was surprised at the calmness that Ron showed.

"I know what I saw and I'm only little shocked that it's Snape that Harry's kissing, but I'm not furious at all. Didn't you see the love between them?" Ron's lips quirked in a small smile.

"Yeah, but.."

"Listen to me. Last time I saw something like that it was my mom and dad. And they are soul mates."

Hermione took her time to think and a smile lit her face. She squealed and hugged Ron tightly. "You mean.."

"You bet I do." Ron grinned and kissed his girlfriend soundly.

¨¨¨¨


	5. Harmony in the light of the moon

Harmony in the light of the moon 

The Potions class flew by, Severus seemed to be the same old snarky bastard, but the Slytherins noticed the change in their Head of House. Not that they minded, they had been worried about their very own father-figure. Against the common believe, the Slytherins did have feelings. And now they were the feelings of happiness.

"Bottle up your potions and leave them on my desk. Class dismissed!" Severus bellowed.

Everybody scattered quickly out of the classroom, all except Harry, who stayed behind to have a word with Severus. He smiled fondly at his beloved, who was quite oblivious to his presence. Grinning widely Harry tiptoed to his desk and jumped over it to Severus' lap. Severus almost screamed, but growled playfully when he was greeted by Harry's innocent smile.

"Hello luv." Harry chirped.

"You should know better than that. Honestly, jumping on cranky potions professors with fine-tuned reflexes and a wand…" Severus said, mock-glaring at Harry.

Harry kinda giggled, earning a raised eyebrow from Severus. "And you know better to keep an eye on your surroundings."

Severus snorted and hugged Harry tightly. "Anyway, did you have something to say, or was this just an experiment to see just how high your poor professor would jump when attacked by a overly cute Gryffindor?"

"Oooh.. Sweet talk.. Never saw you as one of the sugar tongued." Harry grinned and tested his theory by covering Severus mouth with his own, gently coaxing Severus' tongue to come out and play.

Chuckling softly Severus brought his hands up to tangle on Harry's hair, bringing his head closer to his. Gently he kissed Harry back, flicking his tongue over Harry's, receiving a soft moan in return. Harry slightly adjusted himself in Severus' lap, getting more comfortable before diving to the kiss with more passion than earlier.

Groaning softly Severus gently pried Harry off, reluctant to let his love go. "I have next class coming on in few minutes. And don't you have classes as well?"

Harry whined petulantly and tried sulking. "But I don't wanna!"

Severus kept his face stoic and gave Harry a stern glance. "Don't whine and go to your classes."

Harry opted on shoving his tongue out. "You're no fun."

Severus gave Harry his own version of pouting. "Please Harry."

Harry sighed deeply and got off Severus' lap. "Fine, fine." Stealing one last kiss he jogged out of the potions classroom and headed towards Transfigurations. Severus stayed on his chair, with a silly grin on his face.

'I must done something great on my life to deserve such miracle.' Still smiling he prepared for the next class.

¨¨¨¨

"Harry,

meet me at the Quidditch field at 10 pm. Bring your cello with you.

Much love,

S."

Harry read the note many times over and smiled goofily. He didn't have faintest clue what Severus was planning, but he didn't care, he trusted the man with his life. The checked the clock. 9.30.

Sighing he settled back to his bed. Half an hour. Too much..

Slowly a devilish smile crept to his lips. He jumped off of his bed and to his trunk. He pulled on his tight black jeans and then fumbled around it for a while. When he found what he was looking for he yelled with victory. It was a net-shirt the size of a circus tent. It was Dudley's hand-me-downs from the time he thought he would look cool with some exposed skin. Harry shuddered with the thought. It was terrible time.

The shirt was white, but that was changed by a flick of his wand. The next flick shrunk the shirt a bit, but Harry put it on before shrinking it further. When the shirt was almost skin-tight, he was pleased with the results. The netting showed his sculpted abs and otherwise very nice figure.

He finished his look with some army-boots he had. Then he raced down to the dungeons with his Invisibility Cloak over his head to get his cello. On his way down he barely dodged Filch and Mrs. Norris, but remained unscathed and got his cello from the room.

Little charm made the Invisibility Cloak little bigger so Harry and the cello fitted underneath it properly. On tiptoes Harry snuck to the Entrance Hall and out in the crisp night air. Little shudder traveled through Harry's lithe form and he cursed under his breath. The net shirt was delicious looking, but it wasn't made for outdoors. But Harry opted for the appearance part and swallowed the feeling of cold.

Harry stopped in the middle of the Quidditch field and waited for Severus to arrive. The moon shone bright in the star-filled sky and around it were little tufts of clouds, not big enough to cover the sky, but veiling it coyly. Harry inhaled the fresh night air and sighed happily.

Arms came around his waist and he couldn't suppress a flinch, but he relaxed when he felt familiar figure pressing against him, chuckling softly. "What were you thinking?" Severus whispered, lips touching Harry's ear.

Small shudder went up Harry's spine and he sighed. "Nothing special. Just the night and the stars."

Severus chuckled softly and spun Harry around, enveloping the younger man into a warm hug. When he registered Harry's revealing clothes and slight blue tinge on his lips he opened his robes and wrapped them around both of them. Harry snuggled happily on Severus shoulder and smiled against the alabaster white neck.

He felt lean muscles shifting underneath his hands and cheek as Severus fished his wand out of his sleeve. Gently murmuring Severus cast a charm on Harry that would keep him warm. Harry's smile doubled it's intensity and radiance.

"Come, I want to show you something." Severus whispered, lips grazing Harry's ear. Taking the young man's hand, he started to walk towards the Forbidden Forest.

Harry swallowed nervously, but his trust to the man was winning over his apprehension, so he followed Severus silently.

They stepped inside the forest and the only light leading them was the Lumos from Severus' wand and the slight light filtered through the canopy of the forest.

Not even ten minutes later they stepped into a clearing that was, in one word, perfect. Little river divided the circular plain in two, and the gentle music of moving water soothed their ears.

Harry slowly turned around, taking all the beauty in. Carefully he lowered his cello to the ground and hugged Severus tightly. "It's so beautiful. Thank you Severus."

"Your welcome. Now, the reason why I asked you here and to bring your cello with you, was that I wanted us to play together."

Harry smiled widely and transfigured a chair from a small pebble on the ground. He took his cello out of it's case and carefully checked the strings, and in the same time Severus brought out his violin.

Smiling to each other, they brought their bows to the strings and started playing. (A/N: for those who want to know what kind of music I'm listening, the song they are playing is André Previn's Adagio. I don't remember how I got it, but it's the most beautiful song I've heard.)

Light and slightly dark notes danced around the still night, touching the hearts of the players and awaking deep feelings inside them. In harmony they played, eyes closed, feeling the others' presence with their hearts.

Unbeknownst to them, small forest animals started to come out of the forest, curious about the music played in the middle of their home realm. Many of them came closer and stayed, captivated by the melodies.

Severus and Harry were both lost to the world and when they played the last notes, they were reluctant to leave the peace they had created with their instruments. Sighing in loss, they opened their eyes and for the first time they saw the animals around them. But the greatest shock came to them, as they saw two beautiful unicorns standing few meters away from them, soulful eyes closed in happiness.

The two wizards could almost swear that they saw smiles on the unicorns' faces. Neighing softly they turned around and returned to the darkness of the forest. The little animals followed them, leaving the two men behind.

Harry turned to look at Severus and he smiled happily. Neither of them said a word, they packed away their instruments and came together in the bank of the small river. Harry stepped inside the protective circle of Severus' arms and sighed in happiness. At the same time they brought their lips in to a kiss, in to a seal for the night.

**The end.**


End file.
